Together Forever
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: New Moon movieverse. Oneshot. Jane doubts her abilities after the incident with Bella. It is up to her brother and an important mission to set her back to her twisted, evil, self-assured self. Lots of vampire sibling fluff.


**A/N: I finally saw New Moon and thought Cameron Bright didn't get enough screentime (he had one line for Pete's sake and he never got a head shot!). Dakota Fanning was fantastic as Jane though. I just wish there had been more of the twins.**

**So I wrote this little oneshot to appease myself. I'm sorry if they seem a little OOC, but it's not like they were main characters and we got to know their innermost thoughts or anything . . . *grumbles at SM for not developing her side characters more***

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the Volturi. If I did I would probably be a vampire. Since I'm not, I don't._

**Rating:** PG-13 for violence

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Family/Angst

**Summary:** New Moon movieverse. Oneshot. Jane doubts her abilities after the incident with Bella. It is up to her brother and an important mission to set her back to her twisted, evil, self-assured self. Lots of vampire sibling fluff.

* * *

**Together Forever**

I stormed into my room, seething with anger. Slamming the door shut behind me, I screamed at the top of my lungs. The force of the slam caused the door to crack down the middle, but at the moment I did not care. My room was large and there were many books and trinkets set up on various desks and shelves. A full-length mirror stood in one corner, next to my closet. There were no windows for we were underground, but I had hung a painting of a sunrise in my room beside the mirror. Just because. In the middle of the room was a large bed mainly for resting purposes. When you are a favorite of the leader of the Volturi you get practically anything you wanted and I wanted a bed. Now I wanted nothing but to tear it to shreds. And so I did.

How could she have withstood my powers? HOW? It was not possible for a human to be immune to my gifts. In my entire existence as a vampire I had never come across such a human. And that Alice girl had smirked. SMIRKED! Oh it was a tiny one, and Aro did not notice, but I did. Her mockery was almost as bad, or worse, than that Cullen pet. I screamed again as I remembered Aro's look of interest, the hungry light in his eyes as he looked down at the pathetic creature.

Feathers exploded into the air as I tore apart my pillows and coverlets and mattress. Harsh growls and snarls issued from my lips, and I sent the bedposts crashing to the ground. In my rage and tantrum I did not notice the door had opened behind me until someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. I lashed out without thinking, pushing whoever it was away with all of my strength. The person flew across the room and crashed into my mirror, shattering the glass and bending the frame.

"How DARE you come into my room without invitation!" I screeched, my vision hazy with an angry red sheen.

The person stifled a cry as I focused my ability on him . . . or her. My sight was so clouded by my fury it was difficult to tell. I smirked faintly as the cries grew louder, feeling my ire ease as my pain was inflicted onto someone else. But then a cold feeling circled my feet, and I glanced down just in time to see a mist curl around my legs. Slowly my vision failed completely, followed by my hearing. By this time I had figured out who it was I was torturing, and I pulled away with a gasp of horror, releasing my hold on the person. He in turn took back his mist and I sensed everything again.

I stumbled back against my broken bed and my vision cleared to reveal my twin brother Alec on the ground surrounded by mirror shards. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression on his beautiful face. His deep scarlet eyes were dark and his marble-white skin almost glowed in the faint light my one lamp gave. Most of the time I am able to read things in my brother that others cannot, but now he was almost like a stranger and that frightened me.

"Alec!" I cried in despair, horrified that I had tortured my own flesh. Hurrying over quickly I bent and helped him to his feet, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him tightly. Burying my face in his chest, I breathed in deeply his sweet scent that always comforted me. "Dear brother, please forgive me. I did not know it was you."

It was a moment before he responded, but then he placed one hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head. He lowered his head and placed his lips on top of my hair.

"You're still Aro's favorite," he murmured softly. "Don't worry about that human. She's nothing."

The memory of my humiliation burned within me again and I wrenched myself away from Alec. Storming over to my damaged mirror, I slammed my heel down on one of the bigger shards, making it shatter into smaller pieces. I ground my foot into the mess, wishing I had someone living to inflict pain on. Like that idiotic Cullen and his precious princess pet.

Suddenly I whirled around and grabbed Alec's hand. Before he could protest, I stalked out of my room and down the long hall to where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were holding a brief council. Alec pulled back on my hand as we reached the doors that led into the stateroom, but I simply jerked him forward to stand by my side as I strode in.

"I want a mission," I stated loudly, interrupting their discussion. Slowly, three pairs of ruby red eyes turned to stare at me. I felt Alec fidget slightly and tightened my grip on his fingers, warning him not to say a word.

"Jane, my dear, this is most irregular," Aro said, standing and approaching me. He spread his hands to the side and gazed down at me questioningly. "Why don't you go back to your duties here and we shall send for you when we've found a suitable mission? You seem agitated."

I shook my head firmly. "No, I want a mission _now_. And I want Alec to come with me."

"Well now you know I can't spare both of you at the same time," Aro said, taking a step forward and placing his hand on my cheek. "Now, let's see what has you in such desire to go out." As he read my mind, my hand trembled slightly in Alec's. I hoped and prayed that he would allow me to go on a mission. I needed a chance to prove myself.

"My dear, you do not have to prove yourself to us," Aro said smoothly, stroking my cheek with his cold knuckles.

"Maybe not," I said in a low voice. "But I have to for myself. I cannot allow myself to be weak." I ground out the last word as though it pained me.

He looked almost amused. "Because the human withstood your powers you believe you are weak? She was immune to mine as well, Jane. And I'm sure if Alec had tried his, it would have been equally ineffective." Alec stiffened at this and his eyes narrowed. I could tell he did not want to believe that, but if she could withstand me . . .

"Please! I need to use my ability on someone! Something!" I shouted. "I need to train. I need to prepare. I will meet her again and when I do, I must be strong enough to defeat her!"

Aro sighed and walked back over to Marcus and Caius. "What do you say, my brothers?" he asked them quietly.

Marcus waved a hand dismissively. "Let her go on her little jaunt. Send her after that vampire who's been causing trouble in Germany. I'm sure she'd like dealing with her."

My spirits rose and my dark mouth twisted in a smile. I had heard about that vampire. She had fallen in love with a human and had revealed herself to him. This could not be tolerated. It would be a pleasure to bring her down.

Caius nodded in agreement. "But Alec must stay here," he added and I hissed in irritation.

"I want him to come with me," I growled.

"So you've stated," Aro said with amusement, stepping toward us again. "But this mission is hardly worth sending two of my best guards. No, Alec shall stay here."

I stepped closer to my brother and shook my head. "I need him, Aro," I said in a soft voice, looking up at him pleadingly. Alec pulled his hand out of my grasp and put his arm around my shoulders, holding me close and looking silently at Aro. With another sigh, our Master stepped forward and placed a hand on Alec's face and one on mine. After a moment he pulled away and looked to Marcus and Caius. Nodding to them he turned back to us.

"Very well," he said. "But I expect you both back within the day. I cannot let you leave our side for too long, dear ones." He stroked my cheek again and did the same with Alec before turning away and approaching the table where he, Caius, and Marcus resumed their discussion.

Alec and I bowed respectfully even though they were no longer watching us and left the room. I walked with a new spring in my step, the memory of the Cullens and the human girl far behind me at the prospect of using my ability to torture and then kill this lawbreaker in Germany.

"How's your German, brother?" I asked, grinning up at Alec.

"Gut, schwester," Alec responded with a smile.

Taking his hand again, I broke into a run. Together we sped out of the underground palace and out into the open night air.

* * *

It was not difficult to locate the rogue vampire. Her name was Gretel and everyone in the small town knew about her and the fact she was a vampire. This was not good news. The situation had gotten out of hand. We would have to kill more than just the vampire.

I stood with Alec on a small hill that blocked the town from the main city several miles behind us. Snow whipped around us. A blizzard was on its way, but still we could see the town clearly with our heightened eyesight. Alec's trench coat blew back as the wind picked up, and it pulled at my hood, threatening to yank it back off my head. I reached out and took my brother's hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"We should call Aro and inform him of the situation," he said.

"Yes, we should."

Neither of us made any move to do so. My black eyes swept over the town, my throat burning hot with thirst. Looking up into Alec's face, I could see he was thirsty as well. We would need to feed before we confronted Gretel.

Together we pushed through the snow, ignoring the stinging, frigid wind. It did not bother us. Our feet made barely a sound as we moved quickly into the main street of the town. The wooden houses were all closed up, the windows shuttered. They knew about the blizzard as well. I sighed faintly. We would have to feed on whoever was outside to begin with. They would be stiff with cold, not as warm and pliable. Pity.

Alec saw the first victim. A pretty young woman with blonde hair and a curvy figure was making her way from a grocery store to her home. She struggled to carry more than one bag. One of them fell to the ground . . . only it did not reach impact for my brother was suddenly by her side, snatching the bag out of the air. He handed it to her with a small bow and she gasped at his beauty, her eyes darkening with lust. I rolled my eyes. She looked to be at least five years older than Alec looked, but that did not seem to matter to her. Sick humans. Did they ever tire of their depravity?

She asked him if he would help her carry her bags back home. He glanced over at me. With a sigh I pranced over, plastering a sweet smile on my face. The girl looked flabbergasted that there could be two children with such angelic features. Alec handed me a bag and took the next one the girl held out silently.

"Do you happen to know a girl by the name of Gretel?" Alec asked in flawless German.

The girl looked startled. "She's marrying my brother," she said after a moment. Her eyes suddenly widened. "You-you're vampires like her, aren't you?" she asked softly.

Alec and I exchanged a glance. She was going to have to go.

"Where is your future sister-in-law now?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Back at the house," the girl said warily. "Are you the vegetarian type of vampires? Because she warned me about those who will suck human blood. Especially those awful Volturi ones." The girl shuddered and continued to appraise my brother with hungry eyes, surreptitiously of course but nothing escaped my sharp eyes. I hated her instantly. My brother, either oblivious to the attention or liking it too much, took her elbow and began leading her down the street.

"It's alright," he said smoothly. "We're not with the Volturi. We're vegetarians, like Gretel. We're old friends of hers actually and we've come up for the wedding."

The girl practically melted in Alec's arms. She looked about ready to faint. Her bright blue eyes were looking up at him so adoringly I wanted to scratch them out. Let's see her try to moon over my brother while wallowing in blood. That mental picture cheered me some, and I was able to endure the walk to the girl's house (who gave her name as Gretchen).

When we arrived and stepped into the house, the fiancé was already there, smelling of sweet and musky simultaneously. I had to close my eyes in rapture as I breathed in his scent. My thirst increased. I was having a hard time controlling myself. Looking up into my brother's eyes, I could see the hungry look in them as he watched Gretchen walk across the room to great her own brother. I frowned faintly. Her scent was sweet enough I suppose, but nothing like the male's. I thought I saw lust in his expression; I thought I saw his eyes move down to her hips as they swayed. But no, it couldn't be that. It had to be thirst. She was to be his first meal of the night, I could tell.

"Good evening," the fiancé said, stepping toward us warily. "Gretchen tells me you are friends with Gretel."

"We are," I said, smiling my finest faux smile. My voice was tinkling and beautiful, and the man could not resist it. He stepped closer and hugged me briefly, but in that small moment I almost lost control. Thankfully he stepped back almost immediately.

"We are happy to have you."

"We are happy to be here," Alec said, a slow smile crossing his face that, if you knew him as well as I did, marked a sinister thought.

At that moment Gretel entered the house. She looked at us and her eyes grew wide with horror. Before any of us could speak, she launched herself at Alec, teeth bared. He twisted away and she landed on his back, biting down hard on his neck. He howled in pain, and I quickly focused my ability on her. She released my brother and collapsed to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. My eyes gleamed as the illusion of pain engulfed her.

"You broke the rules, Gretel. You revealed yourself to a human," I told her flatly. "The Volturi cannot tolerate lawbreakers." I grinned faintly and I could hear gasps of horror from the fiancé and Gretchen behind me.

"Don't worry," my brother soothed in a comforting voice, the faint mist of his ability creeping up Gretchen's legs. "I promise you'll feel nothing." He cupped her face gently in his hand and for a moment I felt a twinge of jealousy. The look in his eyes was almost . . . tender. And it seemed to me that he almost did not want to kill her. My hold on Gretel broke as I watched the petrified girl stare up at my brother with a look full of fear and wonder. I'm sure she was wondering how someone so beautiful could be so terrifying.

Then slowly her expression slipped away, her jaw went slack and her eyes went wide, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, smelling nothing, feeling nothing. It was only when she began to panic that Alec descended upon her neck, grazing his teeth against her throat gently before crushing her to him and satisfying his thirst. I smirked faintly, happy now that the annoying twit would be dead. After a moment I turned to the fiancé who had completely frozen, the ground around him was covered with Alec's mist and I knew he would feel nothing of my torture. That annoyed me but I moved forward anyway, ready to feed.

"No!" Gretel cried out, grabbing a hold of my cloak.

I whirled around and frowned down at her. "You brought this on yourself," I told her coldly, turning back to the young man.

"Please!" Gretel cried, pain etched in every line of her porcelain white face. Her blonde hair was tousled and hung in her eyes, and her golden eyes stared up at me pleadingly, begging for mercy. "Please! Don't kill him. I was going to turn him, I swear I was!"

I kicked her away, sending her into convulses with my ability for a few seconds before alleviating the illusion. "Would you turn the whole town as well?" I said impassively, my face devoid of emotion at this point. "And leave us dealing with the newborns? No, Gretel. For your mistake all must die. Including you, including him." I gestured to her fiancé who was still staring blankly into space. I moved toward him to finish him off and ease my thirst but Gretel, in a fit of pain and rage leaped at me.

I tried to bat her off like Alec had done, but I was weaker, being thirsty, and she had the strength of a desperate lover. We rolled on the floor of the house, crashing into furniture, knocking down silverware from the cupboards. I tried to focus on her to get my ability working, but she kept me busy with constant pummels and body slams. I was not used to physical combat. I was strong and trained for it, but had never had use for it before. Now I realized the wisdom in training for every type of battle.

My vision was becoming hazy. I tried my hardest to keep from crying out, but a particularly nasty twist of my arm and I yelped. "Alec!"

Instantly my brother was at my side. Grabbing Gretel's head he wrenched it off and tossed it across the room before quickly dismembering the rest of her. I scrambled to my feet, staggering back and pushing my arm back into place. In annoyance I grabbed the fiancé and quickly drank of him, being in too much pain to really enjoy the experience. When his pale body, drained of its life force, fell to the ground, I stepped back, smiling faintly. Our work here was almost complete, thank Lucifer.

Alec piled the two bodies and the appendages of Gretel into the middle of the room and then fished some matches out of his pocket. Flicking the flaming stick into the pile, he waited until the fire had caught hold and began to spread before grabbing my hand and leading me out.

As we passed through the streets of the small town, covered in the sweet, scarlet liquid of blood, Alec raised his mist into each and every house. When we reached the hill from where we had started and looked back, the entire town was covered with his mist. We stood there, silently, gripping hands tightly, as the flames from Gretel's house rose and jumped onto the next one which burned and caught the next house in its burning embrace. This went on until the entire town was reduced to ash. We watched from our vantage point, the blizzard swirling around us.

Alec pulled back his mist only when we were sure everyone in town was dead. It seemed a pity to waste all those healthy warm bodies, but it would have been too much of a hassle to break into each and every house and drain all the humans of their blood. We would have surely burst in any case, being unable to hold all that blood. With I sigh I turned away and together we ran back to Italy.

Before we went to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus, I pulled Alec into my room and gestured to our clothing and faces. "We cannot return in this state."

Alec smiled slightly and brushed at my mouth with his thumb. Bringing it up to his lips, he licked the blood slowly. I licked my fingers and reached up to scrub the red stain off of his mouth as well, sucking it off my fingertips once I brought them back. His caressed my lips and chin as he made sure every drop was consumed. Mine danced over his face and neck for his feeding had been more violent than mine. Once our faces were clean, I stepped up to my closet, stripping off my clothes as I did so. I heard the door close as Alec left to change as well.

I picked the prettiest thing in my closet: a short red dress that was much too old for me but that I loved anyway. One of the tourists that Alec fed from had been wearing it and it looked so lovely I had to take it for myself. Also, Aro had gazed upon the woman with particular interest. When I first put it on, it sagged against my girlish figure, for I had not quite fully developed by the time I had been changed. But when I threatened a tailor he had fixed it for free. Well, not entirely for free. I had been thirsty that day.

Now it fit me well and made me look at least five years older. I touched up my makeup and fixed my hair. As I picked up a broken shard from my mirror (which still lay broken on the floor along with the remains of my bed), and stared at my reflection, all I saw at first was my golden hair and the pretty girl Gretchen came into my mind and the way Alec had led her on. The tender way in which he fed on her. With a snarl, I tossed the shard away and stormed to my brother's room. I entered without knocking.

"You were interested in that girl Gretchen, weren't you?" I demanded, shaking from head to toe with rage.

His initial shock at seeing me dressed as I was faded into a look of slight annoyance. "Why would you ask me that?" He turned away and pulled off his shirt, reaching for a new one that was laid out on his armchair. His skin glistened slightly and there was something about the back of him that was off, but I did not pay attention to it.

"I saw the looks you were giving her," I snapped. "And you never stopped her from fawning over you. I also saw the way you fed on her. You wanted to change her didn't you? Take her as a mate?" My voice was verging on hysterics now. I suddenly did not quite know why I was getting so upset over this. Maybe it was because I was afraid . . . afraid that because my ability had not worked on someone, Alec might want to partner with someone who could use their ability more efficiently. Who was to say the Swan girl was the only one my powers did not work on? What if there were more? What if I was losing my touch? Although the incident in Germany had alleviated some of these worries, the fear of losing Alec also caused me pause. We had been together for so long . . . but if he doubted me and my abilities . . . I would have nothing left. And I would not be alone. I would not stand for that.

"Aro would never let us take a mate," Alec said calmly, pulling on his shirt and turning to look at me askance. "You know that. We look too young. We _are_ too young, in a way."

I shook my head and stepped forward, reaching up to grab the front of his shirt, entangling my fingers into the fabric. I looked up at him solemnly. "You have to promise me," I said in a low voice. "_Promise_ me that you will never take a mate."

Alec looked slightly surprised and then his features relaxed in understanding. "I would never leave you, Janie," he said softly, stroking my cheek and using the pet name which was one of the very few things we remembered from our lives as humans.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his forehead down onto mine. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath that I did not need, letting it out slowly in relief. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. After a moment he started to pull away, but I was not ready yet, burying my face deeper into his chest, taking in his sweet scent. With a slight sigh he picked me up and sat down in his arm chair, settling me down in his lap.

"We're too old for this, Janie," he protested, but I shook my head.

"We'll never be too old to need each other," I said flatly, tightening my hold on him and snuggling closer.

He stroked my hair with an amused smile. "From what I remember, you were never this affectionate in our past lives."

I scowled. "We had a family in our past lives," I reminded him. "A family the _humans_ took away when they killed us all for sins we did not commit." I wanted to spit on the ground at the entire human race, but seeing as my current position was facing Alec, that would have been difficult, so I swallowed the bile that rose to my mouth. "Now it's only us."

"We have the rest of the Volturi . . ." Alec's voice trailed off and he was not very convincing with his argument.

I did not comment, simply rubbed the back of his neck lightly with my fingertips, playing with his hair. I frowned and sat up suddenly. Grabbing a handful of his dark hair I jerked his head down and stared in horror at the crescent shaped scar that shimmered in the faint light of his one lamp.

"That little—" I sputtered but Alec cut me off by lifting his head and blocking my view.

"It's fine," he said with a small smile. He cupped my cheek in his hand gently. "I'm fine." He glanced over at the large grandfather clock that stood in a far corner of the room. "We should report to Aro."

I had forgotten about him, which surprised me. I scrambled off my brother's lap and hastily fixed my appearance as best I could. Alec stayed in the chair and watched me for a moment before shaking his head.

"If I don't get a mate, you don't get one either," he stated flatly. "And Aro has a mate. You're already his favorite, sister, do you really want to try and get between them?"

I simply looked at him, pretending I did not know what he was talking about. Prancing over to his side, I bent and pressed my lips against his white cheek. "Dearest brother," I whispered softly. "That . . . would be suicide." I pulled back and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Just because my ability may be in question," I fumed silently at that, "does not mean my common sense is."

"It is only because I love you that I ask," Alec assured me, standing and then bending to place his lips upon my cheek to kiss me in return. "I will tell Aro of your deeds today," he whispered closely. "He will see that your abilities are _not_ in question. You are the most powerful of his guard. And you always will be." A shiver ran up my spine at his intensity. I looked up at him with a smile full of gratitude.

"We both are," I told him, reaching down to thread my fingers through his. "And we always will be. Together."

He nodded firmly. "Together."

And so together we left the room and headed down to see Aro.

* * *

**Well that sure was . . . interesting. Writing for sadistic little creatures is hard. ;P But I think I did well enough. Review and tell me what you think! XD**


End file.
